Brahm Wolfsherz
Brahm ist der Sohn von Vaykas und Freya, Gastwirten der Taverne Zum Schlafenden Drachen. Er ist ein Etwas seltsam aussehender Man, allein schon mit seinem Katzenaugen. Wo her er sie hat? Er weiß es auch nicht. Sie sind ihm Angeboren. Er ist eigentlich ein Einfacher (Monster)Jäger, jedoch nimmt er auch extravagante Aufträge an in denen er Herden von (Bösartigen) Worgen ausschalten muss... als beispiel. Denn dies ist eine von Vielen aufgaben die er bestanden hat. Er Kämpft mit fiesen Tricks und Fallen. Er ist kein Ehrenhafter Kämpfe... wenn es um Leben und Tod geht. In Tavernen wenn es um Schlägerein Geht schlägt er keine die am Boden sind. Jeder hat eine 2te Chance verdient... Sein Ziel ist es ein Gegenmittel gegen sein Vorurteilhaftes Aussehen zu finden und jene zu Jagen mit denen er Verglichen wird... Monster. Erscheinung: Seine Langen Weißblonden Haare hängen ihn bis zu den Schultern und sind hinten zu einem Teil zu einem Zopf gebunden. Seine Augen sind etwas anders, beim genaueren hinsehen sind sie Unnatürlich Gelb und haben eine schmale Pupille wie bei einer Katze. Er hat dieses Stigma seit seiner Geburt, bis heute weiß er selbst nicht was es ist, aber es macht ihm das Leben nicht sehr einfach. Sein Gesicht ist etwas grob und mit Narben geziert. Brahm erzählt immer die Narben währen von einem Bären verursacht worden, als er sich mit einem Angelegt hatte als er 12 war um sich zu beweisen. Ansonsten hat er noch einige Barstoppeln am Kinn und am Hals und ist von Zeit zu Zeit etwas dreckig im Gesicht, er ist halt oft unterwegs und schläft nicht oft in Tavernen... na ja er versucht es. Wird aber oft raus gejagt wegen seinem Aussehen. Ansonsten ist noch eine Kette an seinem Hals bemerkbar, ein Wolfskopf aus Elfenbein sehr gut Geschnitzt und recht Auffällig, er trägt sie mit Stolz offen und sichtbar für alle, es ist ein Er bstück in seiner Familie. Für ein Menschen aus dem Norden ist Brahm eher Athletisch gebaut statt Breit und Groß und ist recht Untypisch klein für einen seiner Art nur 86 Finger ist er Groß deshalb wohl sein Spitzname: „Welpe“. Er Trägt Einfache Lederkleidung, wohl selbst gemacht sie ist stark abgenutzt und nicht mehr das Neuste, mehr schlecht als recht außerdem riecht sie immer etwas stark nach „Wildnis“ da zu trägt er meistens ein Kurzbogen und einen Köcher an seinem Gürtel am Rücken, da rüber hat er ein Rucksack mit allerlei Kram. Dann hat er meistens bei diesem Gepäck noch ein Zweihänder an seinem Rücken gebunden. Ansonsten hat er noch ein paar leere Gürteltaschen und sein Wasserschlauch der ebenso an seinem Gürtel befestigt ist. Ansonsten ist der Rest seiner Kleidung auch aus Leder, seine Hose ist eine Mischung aus Leder und Stoff da sie oft gerissen ist und wiederum genau so oft genäht wurde. Seine Schuhe sind wiederum Fest und stabil und machen noch mit. Auf dem Kopf trägt er oft eine Kapuze und versucht mehr oder weniger sein Stigma zu verschleiern. Auftreten: Egal wobei, Brahm muss sich immer beweisen egal ob Stärke, Schnelligkeit oder Intelligenz(Eher weniger). Er hat es langsam leid immer wieder mit Dämonen. Hexern oder sogar Monstern verglichen zu werden. Deshalb ist er wohl auch ein Sympathischer Mensch und versucht sich mehr Freunde als Feinde zu machen. Reden, dann zu Brei schlangen, so lernte er es aus seiner Vergangenheit, dass es besser wäre zu erst etwas Mündlich zu Klären bevor man es auf die gute alte weise macht. Andere Völker sind für ihn nichts besonderes an manchen Zweifelt er zwar aber das hält sich in Grenzen, gegen eins aller Völker hat er jedoch etwas. Die Verlassenen , er hasst sie, für Brahm sind Untote nur... Böses, ... Beute, außerdem hat der Junge Vorurteile gegenüber Worgen und er hat nichts für sie übrig. Natürlich ist er nicht immer nur Nett und Brüderlich zu allen. Meistens fängt er die Schlägereien an die eigentlich mit Spott über sein Aussehen anfingen. Er ist noch sehr Jung und Hört sich immer wieder gerne Ratschläge anderer an, und Respektiert eigentlich Ältere. Eigentlich. In der Wildnis aus zu kommen, dass ist Brahms Spezialität, aber er ist auch nur ein Mensch und kann Fehler machen und mal einer Falschen Fährte folgen oder ein Ungeeigneten platzt für ein Lager finden. Auch wenn Brahm ein Jäger ist, bevorzugt es lieber in einer Taverne zu schlafen als in seinem Zelt draußen. Für ihn gibt’s nichts besseres als nach einem Langen Tag in der Taverne Schlechtes Bier zu Trinken und gute Geschichten zu hören, manchmal sogar zu erzählen. Hintergrund/Herkunft: "Ertrinkt es! Verbrennt es! Setzt es in der Wildnis aus damit es die Tiere töten bevor es uns alle ins verderben thumb|Brahms Mutter, Freya Wolfsherz stützt!" Nein!" Schrie die Mutter, sie umarmte das Kind und drückte es nah an sich als. Egal was passiert sie würde es Torgal nicht geben. Er holte zum Schlag aus und wollte die Frau schlagen als sie ablehnte das Kind raus z u drücken. Dann Griff eine Hand nach seiner Hand. Vaykas der Mann von Freya. "Das Kind bleibt am Leben." Meinte er Knurrend und der Griff um die Hand von Torgal wurde Stärker, unangenehmer. "Siehst du nicht!? Das Kind ist Verflucht! Es wird uns allen nur schlechtes und Unglück bringen!" Vaykas knurrte erneut und zog Torg al nach hinten und schmiss ihn zu Boden auf den Rücken. "Yasma hat sich ihn bereits angesehen. Es ist alles In Ordnung mit unserem Sohn. Und nenne Brahm nicht... "es"... Und jetzt verschwinde hier bevor dein Rechtes Auge dran Glaubenmuss." Torgal kroch einige schritte zurück und Wandte sich aus dem Gasthaus, zurück zu Seiner Hütte. "Meinst du Wirklich, Brahm ist in Ordnung?" Zweifelte Freya. "Natürlich, Yasma irrt sich nicht. Es soll nur etwas wie eine Permanente Krankheit sein." "Er wird es nicht leicht haben." Vaykas schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es wird sehr schwer für unseren Sohn sein Platzt in der Welt zu finden." thumb|Vaykas Wolfsherz, Der Vater von Brahm. Ebenfalls ein JägerMehr oder Weniger begann so die Geschichte von den Jungen namens Brahm Wolfsherz. Geboren und aufgewachsen in Nordend, Varnheim… Heulendes Fjord. Einem etwas kleinerem und Gemütlichen Dorf. Dort wuchs er im Gasthaus seiner Eltern auf "Zum Schlafenden Drachen". Sein Vater war der Jäger der für das Dorf und die Taverne immer frisches Wild Jagte, er war ansonsten bekannt als Großartiger Jäger. Er soll sogar schon einst ein Mammut noch weiter, Höher im Norden erjagt haben mit seinen Gefährten. Deshalb hängt auch in der Taverne ein riesiger Elfenbeinhauer. Seine Mutter, Freya ist nur die Köchin und Gastwirtin. Sie Bedient die Kundschaft und kümmert sich um die 3 Zimmer und natürlich um den Wohnteil des Gasthauses. Brahm wurde von seinem Vater wiederum immer wieder mit genommen zur Jagt und half ihm beim aufspüren und Erlegen der Tiere. Sogar ein wenig Kürschnern und Ausweiden lernte er, schon in den Früheren Jahren. Im Dorf selbst hatte Brahm den Ruf eines Schwächlings. Es gab da mal ein Vorfall, ein Brand (Brahm war zur zeit c.a 8 Jahre alt) im Wohnteil des Gasthauses. Es war Brahms Zimmer es war in einer Nacht in der Freya alle Zimmer mit Gästen versorgt hatte und noch andere Besucher da zu kamen. Brahm und Vaykas waren unterwegs, mehr auf der Rückkehr zurück nach Varnheim. Das Zimmer von Brahm leuchtete Hell, es Flackerte drin, als man Näher an das Gasthaus kam hörte man es Knistern. Vaykas lief rein und fing an zu Schreien „Holt Wassereimer! Es brennt im Gasthaus!“ nach diesen Worten wandte er sich schon ab und holte Eimer. Brahm wollte natürlich Helfen, irgendwie... aber er war nicht mal stark genug ein Gefüllten Wassereimer auf zu Heben oder ihn über das Feuer zu Kippen, Am ende war er mehr Nass als der Brand selbst. Er wurde von den anderen zur Seite geschoben weil er nur im Weg stand. Andere Schimpften und meinten der Schwächling sollte aus'm Weg. Ab den Tag wurde er Welpe Geschimpft. Einerseits wegen seinem Nachnamen, seinem Alter und andererseits als Spott wegen seiner Schwäche in der Vergangenheit. Das Zimmer von Brahm wurde renoviert und war wieder bewohnbar. Zum Glück konnte das Feuer nicht schnell überspringen. Es war trotzdem ein Geheimnis warum es entfacht wurde und warum ausgerechnet in Brahms Zimmer. Brahm wurde von den anderen Jünglingen gehänselt und Verprügelt. Und das ging eine Zeit lang so, er war Wehrlos wusste nicht mal wie man sich Prügelt. Bis er auf Skorn traf. Ein Junge 2 Jahre Älter 2 Köpfe größer als alle anderen und eigentlich ein ganz freundlicher Kerl. Er Stellte sich zwischen Brahm und den Tyrannen die ihn Schlugen Irgendwie schaffte es der Riese die 3 Angreifer da von zu Jagen und Kümmerte sich um Brahm, ihm war sein Stimga egal. Sie wurden gute Freunde. Skorn brachte ihm bei wie man sich Ordentlich Prügelt. Ab dem Tag hat Brahm mehr Trainiert, (Aktuelles Alter von Brahm c.a 10) Alles verlief besser, Brahm wurde vom Dorf akzeptiert und seine Ausbildung als Jäger verlieft auch gut, er Lernte langsam wie man Tiere richtig ausweidet und sogar ein wenig wie man ihre Felle verarbeitet. Die Mutter zeigte ihm wie man sie Richtig Bearbeitet und wie man aus ihnen Decken oder Ähnliches macht. Während der Vaykas seinem Sohn zeigte von welchen Tieren welche Teile am besten schmecken. Und ungefährlich sind zu essen. Aber nur einer Verspottete und Klagte über Brahm, Torgal Einauge. Immer noch dachte er Brahm sei Verflucht und glaubte Yasma kein Wort über die Krankheit. Desto älter Brahm wurde, desto länger nahm Vaykas ihn mit auf die Jagt, bis dann sogar die beiden in der Wildnis übernachten sollten und das Taten sie auch, die beiden wussten nur nicht das sie verfolgt wurden. Kurz vor dem Abend stellten die Beiden, Sohn und Vater einige Fallen für Kleine Tiere auf und haben dann auch schon ein einfaches Lager gebaut, 2 Kleine Zelte und drinnen mit Fellen ausgestattet. Nach einer Längeren Zeit als beide einschliefen kam der Verfolger zum Vorschein. Torgal Einauge. Er ging in das Zelt von Brahm und versuchte ihn zu erwürgen. Wegen des Luftmangels konnte er nicht schreien, er Zog mit seiner Freien Hand sein Jagddolch aus der Hülle und stach da mit in Torgals Oberschenkel, der Verbrecher Zog ihn Schreiend und Knurrend heraus und holte mit dem Dolch nach Brahm, er konnte zwar ausweichen aber zu einem Hohen Preis, sein Linke Gesichtshälfte wurde von den Dolch gestrichen und aufgeschnitten, eine Wunde über und unter dem Auge entstand. dann Schrie er laut auf vor Schmerz. Kaum ein Moment verging schon Kassierte Torgal die erste Faust von Vaykas und die Zweite und so weiter... er fiel in Ohnmacht, Vaykas war so frei und ließ den Elenden Dreckssack am Leben. Das Dorf war sehr weit weg vom Momentanen Standort der 3 und Brahm wurde von seinem Vater mehr Schlecht als Recht versorgt, die Wunde würde wohl Bleiben. Am Nächsten Morgen gingen die Beiden zurück ins Dorf, da Brahm Torgals Bein Kritisch verletzte konnte er nicht mehr Laufen, vor all dem Weg laufen er wurde ins Dorf gebracht und kurzer Hand Verbannt weil er versuchte ein Unschuldigen Dorfbewohner zu töten, erwürgen... mehr weiß Brahm selbst nicht. Die Zeit verging immer schneller Brahm lernte Karin kennen, na ja eher weniger er sah ihr immer nach, sie war nämlich auch Jägerin im Dorf, mittlerweile war er 15 und war schon so weit das er Alleine Jagen durfte. Er Fragte sich ober er nicht mal Karin mit nehmen sollte so um sich kennen zu Lernen. Sie wusste über ihn und sein Stigma Bescheid, also müsste es keine Schwierigkeiten da mit geben. … (Platzhalter) Im Alter von 18 Beschloss Brahm sich endlich zu beweisen. Es Kreisten immer noch Gerüchte das er ein Schwächling war und keine Beute zur Taverne bringt weil er unfähig ist. Jetzt will er sich beweisen und Fragt die Dorfälteste wie er sich am besten beweisen kann … nach einer Prüfung. Der Krähe, Yasma fiel auch sofort etwas ein. Brahm soll 3 Trophäen erbeuten. Das Fell eines Grollhufs, die Feder einer Windzorn Harpie und und den denn wenn er sich bewiesen hat. Soll seine Nächste aufgabe sein um die Welt zu reisen und nach einem Heilmittel zu suchen um sein Stigma los zu werden, falls es überhaupt Möglich ist. Um dann die Zu Jagen für die er Gehalten wurde. Monster. Gerüchte? Der Typ ist Verflucht! Verhext! Haltet euch fern von ihm... Zitate: „''Waidmanns Heil!“ '''Vaykas:'“''Sohn, zu wem Betest du jeden Morgen und Abend?“ B'rahm kratzt sich am Kopf und Überlegt:' „''Zum Licht, Vater.“ Vaykas lacht, schüttelt den Kopf und Antwortet: „ Den Tod. Und das was wir zu ihm Beten ist?“ Brahm antwortet zögerlich:“''Heute nicht?“ „''Du da, du hast ein Altes Gesicht, bestimmt ein Paar Geschichten auf Lager Mhrm?“ Brahm wird wegen seiner Wunde im Gesicht gefragt. „''Aye, War ein Bär. 4 Mal so Groß wie ich! Und bezwungen habe ich ihn nur mit einem Dolch! Achja... ich war 12.''“ Kategorie:Charakter